


Dark Desire

by JonathanAnubian



Series: Dark Desires [1]
Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian
Summary: When Keroro stumbles upon an old mirror containing a Demon he slowly begins to unravel until he finally falls victim to his deepest desire.





	

Staring into the mirror, a look of contempt on his face, Keroro glared at his twisted reflection. Each day the urge was becoming stronger, the pain growing more intense. Reaching up he grasped the edge of the mirror and panted as his other hand gripped his chest over his heart. Smirking back at him from the confines of the glass was a Keronjin whose appearance was a mockery of his own. Darkened skin, arcane markings, and glowing red eyes made the mirror version of himself look almost monstrous.

“Are the urges returning to you? You know that you cannot stave off the pain forever, Keroro.” Said the mirror being with faux sadness.

“Just let me out. Free me from this prison and I will make all of your deepest desires come true.” Swallowing the lump in his throat he let go of the mirror and stood, squaring his shoulders, trying to appear stronger than he was currently feeling.

“I will not use your power, you evil demon.” He said, even though he returned to the mirror each and every day. Locked away in a secret room at the back of the base, one that even Kururu didn’t know about, he kept the mirror safe from prying eyes. At first he had decided to try and use it to conquer Pekopon. But the more he tried to interrogate the being inside the mirror the more it learned of him.

“Is that why you haven’t destroyed me yet? Because you do not wish to use my power to get what you want? What you truly desire?” It was clear by his tone, playful and chastising, that he knew the inner workings of Keroro’s heart and wished to use it to his advantage. Turning an angry shade of red he slammed his fist into the wall beside him, denting the metal, before he left the room. Behind him the demon cackled in delight, the sound filling his ears and fuelling his anger.

Upstairs in the Hinata household Keroro marched to the closet and pulled out the rake and the broom.

“Hey, Gunso! Want to come take a bath with me?” Jumping and turning around he stiffened the moment his eyes fell on the young Pekoponjin. Masking his true feelings with a bright smile he shook his head sadly.

“Ah, Fuyuki-dono. My apologies but I cannot join you right now. Natsumi-dono has me cleaning the backyard at present.” Lately he had been avoiding the blue eyed teen and he felt really depressed. But if he wanted to keep the demon a secret he had to stay away. Fuyuki was the only person who could so easily make him honestly give up everything. Which could not happen if he was to keep the Demon locked away down in the Base.

Before Fuyuki could speak again he’d rushed down the hall and headed outside through the sliding glass doors. As soon as he was outside he collapsed against the house, a hand going to his chest and gripping the flesh over his heart.

Giroro was sitting near his campfire and gave Keroro a look filled with suspicion. The Platoon had noticed his absence recently and they all suspected he had gone off to play hooky. But none of them could find his new hiding place, not even Dororo.

Their leader seemed to have changed the last two weeks, ever since that incident.

It had all happened after Keroro came home from a Garage Sale. He’d bought a fairly large mirror from an old man and was convinced that it could grant any wish. After he told the platoon that he was going to wish for their victory over Pekopon Natsumi had beaten him up and demanded he throw it in the trash. Rather than getting rid of it Keroro had secreted it away inside the base and no one knew where he’d hidden it.

Every day since then he’d grown more jumpy and paranoid, as if someone was chasing him. Or more accurately, Giroro thought, that Natsumi was going to find out and he’d be in a lot of trouble. Oddly enough the one person who had a relaxing and calming effect on their Sergeant was the one person he had been avoiding for the last week. Nobody could make any sense of it, least of all Fuyuki. He would have yelled at Keroro about how stupid he was acting lately but the male looked so haggard and tired he didn’t have the heart.

Finished the outdoor chores Keroro came back into the house and stored the cleaning supplies in the closet. Just then Fuyuki came out of the bathroom in a towel and gave him a bright smile. Before the teen could speak he said something about an important meeting and darted through the trap door and down into the base as quickly as physically possible.

He wandered the base for what felt like hours, feeling feverish and disoriented. Eventually he found his way to that door. The door that hid all of his dark, terrible, secrets. Closing his eyes and clenching his teeth he stood there, stuck in place, unable to move away. When he finally opened his eyes he began to laugh. Small giggles at first then loud, uncontrolled, laughter. Flinging open the door he smashed the button for the lights and for the first time since moving the mirror into the room he could see his own sins reflected back at him clearly.

Inside the mirror the demon grinned at him, beckoning him, spurring him onward. Slow, agonizing, steps drew him closer to the cursed thing and the monster housed within. When he reached the mirror he fell to his knees, body slumped as he finally gave in and all resistance left his body. Pulling out his army issued knife he slit his palm, just as the demon had urged him to do a week ago. For a moment he watched the blood welling up from the cut, the very essence of life before he placed his hand against the glass.

“Make him mine…” As if those were the magic words the demon had been waiting for he began to laugh maniacally as the mirror sparked with dark energy. Black lighting filled the room as the demon slowly passed from the dimension of the mirror and out into their world. Floating a few feet off the ground, hat flaps and cape moving in a non-existent wind, he looked down at the crumpled Keronjin with triumph.

“There now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” The demon said as he moved to place a hand on Keroro’s shoulder.

“All you had to do was admit it to yourself. See? Now you’ll be free to do what you have desired for so long.” His words were smooth, reassuring, almost kind. But Keroro knew it was a ruse. Even so; he couldn’t bring himself to deny the demon now that he’d already freed it.

Staring up at the room as the demon cackled again his eyes fell upon the millions of photographs lining the walls and ceiling. Each one a candid shot or taken during their many adventures. Tears streamed down his face as he realized what he had unleashed. His voice was hitched in his throat as he tried to speak.

“Forgive me… Fuyuki.” The door to his innermost desire had been opened and it could never be sealed again.


End file.
